Time Lost
by IronChainDragon
Summary: Violet was a human on a mission. Now she's a Chimchar dealing with a Squirtle and life at a Guild for Exploration Teams. Talk about a change in lifestyle.
1. Seperated

Verity: Don't you have enough issues with two stories?

Daichi: Call it sudden inspiration. You see, in this, my character from Explorers of Time keeps her memory, although she still turns into a Chimchar, still meets her Squirtle companion, and still forms Team Diamond.

Tsukaimon: Please tell me you actually have ideas for this.

Vee-Vee: Heya! We own absolutely nothing, except for Violet, to some extent.

212121211212

Running. Her legs burned, although they' d been that way for so long, it was impossible to think of anything else. Gemstones loomed out towards her in the darkness. However, she didn't let that bother her.

"Grovyle. Leaf Blade."

The girl's partner, who had been with her from the very beginning, nodded. "Got it, Violet."

The attack struck the Sableye, knocking it out. The girl stepped from the shadows, revealing red hair and gray eyes.

"Well done, Gro. I hope they didn't catch Celebi."

"What have I told you?" The voice from the shadows would be startling if you hadn't spent much time around the voice's owner. However, Violet and Grovyle had each spent enough time around her to understand her strange quirks.

"You can't be caught. Now, come out, Cel."

There was a flash, and a Shiny Celebi appeared in front of them. "Are you ready to go to the Passage of Time?"

"We aren't here on a social call. Is it ready?"

"Come on."

21211221

The Passage of Time was beautiful, being one of only a few lights in a world of darkness. When Violet stepped through, she expected a warm, calm feeling.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

Something happened, she didn't know what, and Grovyle appeared to be having a rougher time than her. Looking more closely, there was a kind of energy beam striking out at him. Odds were he wouldn't last much longer.

"Grovyle!"

Admittedly, casting herself in front of the beams probably wasn't her best idea ever. There was an amazing pain, and she felt something about her change.

She had just enough time to cry out before she fell from the time portal.

212112211221

When Violet landed in the ocean, she expected it to be tough. She never had been a very strong swimmer, and was uncomfortable in anything larger than a pond, even if there weren't any waves anymore. So, having waves would naturally be a problem for her.

It didn't prepare her for the terror she felt upon being surrounded by water. It was like when they were able to make a campfire, and Grovyle stayed as far as he could away from the flames. Like Celebi when faced with a Dark Type. Like… like a Fire Type in water.

The girl, now a Chimchar, gasped as she understood what she had become. This was a mistake, as the water burned her lungs and forced her to look around.

'Just a little longer… Must find shore…'

Eventually, when even her thoughts were no longer coherent, she blacked out.

21121212211212

Benny the Squirtle was never the bravest of Pokémon. Anyone could tell you that. It got worse when it would be important. Like, say, attempting to join Wigglytuff's Guild.

He leaped off of the grate and ran toward the beach. He was holding on to a rock with a strange pattern. Eventually, he arrived at the beach, which was where he always went after a failed attempt to join the Guild.

It was sunset, and the Krabby were blowing bubbles over the ocean. Benny sat in silence until he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

2121121221

"What happened? Are you okay?"

The voice wasn't Grovyle's or Celebi's. This instantly got Violet on edge until she remembered exactly where she was. Grovyle was nowhere around, which frightened her until she remembered that they had gotten separated.

Opening her eyes, she saw a Squirtle. "Oh, good, you're alive! My name's Benny. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Violet. I was caught in the storm. Have you seen any Grovyle around?"

"Grovyle? No. Why do you ask?"

Violet realized what she'd just said and decided against revealing any more. If Primal Dialga sent back agents after her, it would be dangerous to leave witnesses around. Besides, the less anyone knew of her mission, the better.

"Oh, no reason. I was just curious."

Over the course of her adventures, she had learned that playing dumb was the best way to get information.

"So, where am I?"

"Just outside Treasure Town."

Well, she had obviously gone back to the right time. Places just didn't come with those kinds of names anymore. She was just thinking about what to ask next when Benny went flying into her.

"Hehehe." The Zubat laughed. "Oh, is this yours?"

Benny gasped when he saw what Zubat and Koffing had taken. However, he made no move to get it back when they went into the cave.

"Well, are you just gonna stand here, or are we gonna get it back?"

"We?"

Violet realized that she had more or less promised to stick around, but decided that it wouldn't be any issue. After all, nobody would be able to recognize her.

"Yes, we. Now, come on."

And she led him into the cave.

212121121212

For a human, Violet hadn't been particularly weak. Now that she was a Chimchar, fighting got easier. It took a bit of effort to figure out how to use her moves, and a bit more to get used to it, but once she did, everything just flew by.

After using Scratch to knock out a pair of Shellos who where poking around, she went towards a source of light, coming out in an area where Zubat and Koffing were talking about what to do with their new prize.

"You know, it's generally considered bad form to take something without planning. Oh, and we want that back, by the way."

The Pokemon turned around. "Well, if it isn't wimpy and company."

Benny stiffened but did nothing else.

Zubat laughed. "Look, he's too scared to talk!"

Violet clenched her fists. In the future, she had seen enough Pokemon getting picked on. Before, there was nothing she could do. However, now, she could and would do something.

She unleashed a Scratch attack at Zubat.

"Come on, Benny, these guys are pushovers!"

Benny joined in, likely because of how easily Violet was handling it. Either way, between the two of them, it was easy.

"Ugh… okay, take it back." Koffing tossed back the item.

"Thanks, Violet!"

2121211221

"Really, thank you!"

Violet picked up the object. "Benny, what is this?"

"It's my Relic Fragment. Well, that's what I call it. I honestly don't know what it's really called. Anyway, it's my treasure. I've always been interested in exploration, you see, so it was exciting to come across it."

"Exploring?"

"Yeah. Around here is a Guild where you can form an Exploration Team. At least once a week, I go there to try and summon the courage to apply to become an Apprentice, but, well, you know me. I always get scared and run."

"What if you didn't have to do it alone?" Violet had no idea where the idea came from, but it might work. As an explorer, she would have an excuse to go somewhere she could find Time Gears. She might even run into Grovyle on her travels.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'll join the Guild with you."

"Really?"

"Really."

And from that day on, Violet the Chimchar and Benny the Squirtle were an Exploration Team.

1221122112

Tsukaimon: Wow. You honestly think you can handle three stories.

Dai: Maybe. Just for a while.

Verity: Daichi, you picked a long series, a long game, not to mention this, with the main game and the post game, to write about. You'll never finish all of them.

Dai: Maybe not, but at least I can try.


	2. Team Diamond

Verity: Feeling better?

Daichi: Much.

Vee-Vee: We own absolutely nothing.

2112211221

That evening, Violet and Benny were at the entrance to the Guild. The place had an odd feel about it, but was still unusually cheery. Violet was still in shock at just how much color was in this world.

Benny stepped on the grate in front of the door. "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?"

"The footprint is Squirtle's! The footprint is Squirtle's!"

Benny winced at the voices. Violet couldn't blame him. They sounded like Pokemon she would rather not cross.

"You may enter! Have your companion stand on the grate!"

Benny stepped off and Violet stepped on.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?"

"The footprint is… not that of a Pokemon common to this area, that's for sure!"

"Diglett, are you telling me you don't know what the footprint is!?"

Violet sighed. "If you wanted, you could ask."

"What did she say?!"

"I said that if you wanted, I could tell you that I'm a Chimchar!"

"Okay, you can come in." With that, the door opened.

"Wow, I am actually allowed inside! My heart's pounding, though."

Violet just nodded. The two of them went in.

12121212121212

Wigglytuff's Guild. The most well known place for training to be an exploration team. And the most prestigious.

Violet knew none of that, although she would soon come to understand it. All she knew was that there were a lot of Pokemon, all explorers or apprentices at the Guild.

"Excuse me!"

Violet and Benny turned around to see a Chatot coming up to them. Violet never did like Chatot. They were birdbrains, the lot of them. The last one she met pretty much tried to hand them over to Primal Dialga. So, naturally, she wasn't a big fan.

"It was you two that just came in, right?"

"Who else?"

"Anyway, I'm Chatot. I'm the Pokemon in the know around these parts, and Guildmaster Wigglytuff's right hand Pokemon. Now, shoo! Leave the premises! We have no time for salesPokemon or silly surveys. Get!"

"We aren't salesPokemon, and we don't have any surveys. We want to form a team." Violet had long ago learned that the best way to deal with them was to talk loud and slow.

"Well, why didn't you say so?"

"She just did." Benny seemed to be having second thoughts about this. To be honest, Violet was, two. If this Chatot was the Pokemon in the know around here, than all of the other Pokemon would have to be idiots.

21212112212112

"Guildmaster Wigglytuff, I present to you two Pokemon who wish to join this Guild as apprentices. Guildmaster…? Sorry about that, he tends to sleep with his eyes open at the most inopportune of moments. Give me a little to wake him up."

"Benny, please tell me this isn't the only Guild around."

"Sorry, Violet. The closest other one to this is on Blizzard Isle, and it snows most of the year. Besides, not that many Pokemon have been there for a while, ever since a famous explorer disappeared in the area. Lonely, and cold most of the year. Not pleasant."

1212121211221

After about an hour, Chatot finally succeeded in waking up Wigglytuff.

"So, you two want to be explorers? Excellent! First, we need a team name."

"We want to be Team Diamond."

"Very well then. Registering… Registering… Registering… YOOM-TAH!" There was a flash of white light and Wigglytuff turned around with a gold box. In the box was some badges, a map, and a bag.

Looking at the map, Violet realized that the piece of parchment was mostly incomplete. She resolved to get it filled out as soon as she could. Grovyle had been carrying all of their maps, and she had no clue when they could meet up again. Actually, Grovyle had had all of the supplies. Whoops.

She peered into the bag. In it were a Zinc Band and a Pink Bow. She took the Bow for herself, tying it like a headband. Others had always said she was boyish. Now, they had their proof in the form of a fire monkey with what would appear to be a pink headband.

Benny took the Zinc Band and tied it around his neck. The two of them might not have looked particularly fearsome, but there was something about them that seemed impressive.

Carefully, Violet pinned the Explorer Badges to the bag. Perfect.

"Chatot, show our new recruits to their rooms."

"Yes, Guildmaster."

2121211212122112

It turned out that rooms meant room, singular. After Benny finally fell asleep, Violet collapsed on her nest. She wondered how she was going to get the Time Gears with Benny tagging along everywhere. Odds were he wouldn't approve of her mission, even if she told him.

Eventually, she decided not to worry about it and just fell asleep.

121221121212

Dai: And there we have it! An Exploration Team!


	3. Day One

Verity: Well, you seem to actually be getting things done for once.

Daichi: For once!? That's it, go get her!

Tsukaimon Digivolve to Saberdramon!

Vee-Vee: Should we run?

BlackGatomon: Those four own nothing.

2121212112211221

The next morning dawned bright and early. Sunlight shone through the windows and made everything seem so much better. Violet blinked awake just in time to see the sun rising through her window.

What she saw made her breath catch in her throat. Absently, she traced the landscape in the dust on the windowsill. At least, she did until she was interrupted.

"Oh, good. Someone who can wake up without being told for once." It was the same voice as one of the two sentries. Violet turned around to see a Loudred.

"I'm used to not getting sleep." She shrugged. It didn't seem like much of a big deal.

"Really? Where are you from?"

Violet was drawing a complete blank until she decided to tell him the location she'd time travelled from.

"The Foggy Forest."

"Really? We don't get many Pokemon from there."

"Well, I decided I wanted an adventure. Hey, Benny, it's morning." The last part was directed to the Squirtle still snoozing in his nest.

"Ten more minutes…"

21122112122121

After Violet and Loudred dragged Benny out of bed,, they made their way to the main area, where everybody else was waiting. While Wigglytuff snoozed, which seemed to be a regular occurrence, Chatot gave some announcements.

"One, time is going out of control, but I probably didn't need to tell you that, since I've said it every day for the past month. Two, we have a new team here, Team Diamond, made up of Violet the Chimchar and Benny the Squirtle. Please make them feel welcome."

With that, everyone took part in the morning cheers.

"One! Don't shirk work! Two! Run away and pay! Three! Smiles go for miles!"

"Okay, Pokemon! Time to get to work!"

"Hooray!" With that, everyone split up to do their duties.

Benny was confused. "So, what do we do?"

"I have no idea."

Fortunately, Chatot saw them.

"You two! Come with me!"

1212211212121

Chatot led the team to a board.

"This is the job bulletin board. Pokemon from all over post job requests here. This seems to be a good job for rookies like you."

Violet had to try really hard not to protest at being called a rookie. After all, it was true, in a manner of sense. She had only changed into this new form a day or so ago and was still getting used to her new capabilities. She picked up the request.

It seemed fairly basic. All that they would need to do was go into the Drenched Bluff and retrieve a pearl for a Spoink. So long as none of the Pokemon there could use Water Type attacks, they could be in and out with the pearl in a matter of hours.

21122121122112

It turned out not to be so simple. For one thing, Drenched Bluff got it's name from the fact that it was always wet and slippery. Violet had no problem with that, being quite the skilled climber, but Benny just wasn't built for that kind of stuff. Sighing, she eventually just grabbed him by his tail and dragged him.

This, naturally, slowed things down a bit. It also didn't help that it used one of the hands that could be better used for her Scratch attack to get rid of all of the Chingling. Those things were everywhere, tying them up, making an awful racket, and just being nuisances.

2112122121122112

Eventually, they reached the bottom, where they spotted something pink, round, and shiny.

"Well, if this isn't the pearl, I don't know what is." Violet picked up the pearl and couldn't resist looking it over.

It was large and smooth, with no imperfections to speak of. It was obvious that this pearl was well cared for. Well, that was a similarity. In both times, apparently, Pokemon took great pride in their possessions, when they could. She and Grovyle had had only a few possessions to speak of, all of which were essential to the mission. On the rare occasion they found and kept something that wasn't, they had a tendency to lose it.

She put the pearl into the bag carefully. She didn't want to get on the Spoink's bad side for scratching it.

211211212121

Spoink was overjoyed when the team returned with his pearl. He gave them a large amount of coins, which were then taken by the Guild.

"And just when this place was growing on me, too."

"Don't worry! Everyone gets all of the items and ten percent of the cash prizes. Depending on the available items, you could end up getting more than us."

"Oh, joy." At the very least, that was something to do with the unnessary items. If she sold them, she might be able to get something to make her more able to search for Time Gears. Either way, there were a few hours until dinner, so the two of them had some fun around town, got a good meal, and went to sleep after a long day of work.

2112211212

Saberdramon: Night Roar!

Verity: I'll do anything! Just please, get your partner away from me!


	4. The Dimensional Scream

BlackGatomon: I have never seen you so determined.

Dai: Hey, it's fun.

Tsukaimon: Question. Would someone who owned Pokemon have a Digimon partner? Yeah, didn't think so.

1221212212221

Hot summer mornings are to be enjoyed by sleeping in, waking up around noon, and enjoying some fresh Watmel Berries. Such is the way of life for most Pokemon. Not at Wigglytuff's Guild.

Violet blinked awake, watched the sunrise, and again helped Loudred drag Benny out of bed. She could already tell that this would become a common occurrence.

"And three! Smiles go for miles!"

"Okay, Pokemon, get to work!"

"Hooray!"

After the cheers, Chatot pulled them over.

"You two, come with me."

1221211221

They walked up the ladder and went to a board on the other side of the room from the Job Bulletin Board.

"This is the Outlaw Notice Board. You will be taking a job from here today."

"So, basically, you want two Pokemon with barely any experience to track down and apprehend a criminal."

"More or less."

"And these are presumably orders from the Guildmaster?"

"Yeah. He gets like that at times. Just don't make him mad."

"Alright, we'll play along, at least until it gets life-threatening."

"Good. Anyway, I'll have someone give you a tour around the premises. Bidoof!"

"Yup yup!"

"Ah, Bidoof. I thought since these two are new to the Guild, you could give them a little tour. Be sure to throw in the town as well, just in case." Chatot left down the ladder.

"I'm really pleased that you came. Yup yup, I was the most recent rookie until you lot all signed on."

"That's nice."

1212121212121

They started at the main area.

"You probably know what most of these places are, but over there is Croagunk. We think he's doing something on the side, but all we know for sure is that it involves that cauldron of his. It's a mystery. Yup yup!"

Violet looked at the cauldron. It seemed to be broken. She shrugged. She couldn't see any use for a cauldron anyways.

122121212121

They eventually arrived in town.

"Benny, I've seen you around, but Violet isn't from here, is she?"

Violet shook her head. "I'm from the Foggy Forest. I haven't seen any part of town other than the Guild and the beach."

"Not even the inn?"

"I joined the Guild my first night here." Well, her first night that wasn't spent getting soaked and tossed around like driftwood. But he didn't need to know that.

"Well, anyway, Treasure Town has a bank, a marketplace, a storage, an inn, a lottery, a café, and some berry fields."

"Can't Benny just show me around?"

"Good point. Well, if you need me, I'll be on the floor with the boards at the Guild."

"Thanks, Bidoof."

212212111212112

The two of them decided to go to the market. It wasn't all that busy, and they happened to have first pick of the wares that day. As Violet was trying to decide whether a Drought Orb or a Luminous Orb would be better, she heard a shout.

"Misters Kecleon!"

"Ah! It's the Marill and Azurill brothers!"

"Hello. We need Apples today."

"Very well then." The green shopkeeper took the coins Azurill placed on the table. He took a bag and started placing Apples into it.

When the brothers left, Violet asked the purple shopkeeper a question. "Who are those?"

"Those are Marill and Azurill. Their poor mother can be rather sickly, so they go into town for her."

"I see."

"Misters Kecleon!"

"Oh? What's the hurry?"

"There was an extra Apple. We didn't pay for this many."

"Oh, yes. That is a gift from us."

"Thanks!"

As they left, an Apple fell out of the bag that Azurill was carrying. Violet picked it up.

"Here you go. Be more careful next time."

When she gave back the Apple, a very familiar dizzy sensation came over her. Well, there went any chance of her passing as normal.

1212212121211212

"_H…H…H… HELP!"_

_121221212122112_

When the Dimensional Scream faded, Violet was gasping for air. It had been a cry for help from Azurill, she knew that much. However, it wasn't like the thing came with labels so she knew whether she was seeing/hearing the past or the future.

Besides, it wasn't really what happened that made no sense. It was the fact that her ability activated without likely having anything to do with Time Gears. Maybe the rules were different here or something.

She purchased the Luminous Orb. It always had been a favorite.

212111121212122121

They went back to the square to see Marill and Azurill speaking with a Drowzee.

"Thank you!"

"What's going on?"

"Oh, Benny, remember how our Water Float got stolen last summer?"

"Still haven't found another?"

"No, but Mister Drowzee says he saw one earlier."

"Great!"

Drowzee led Marill and Azurill out of town, but not before Drowzee bumped into Violet and gave a hurried apology. That was when the dizziness started again.

212121122112212112

_Drowzee and Azurill stood on a mountaintop. Drowzee was trying to force Azurill into a hole._

"_I want my big brother!"_

"_I told you, I'll take you home when we're done. But if you keep being difficult, it will mean big trouble for you."_

"_H…H…H…Help!"_

12211121212121212

Violet blinked, taking in all that the vision had told her. It was quite simple.

Drowzee was not to be trusted.

Drowzee had Azurill.

Azurill would soon be in danger on the top of a mountain.

"Hey, Benny, what's the nearest mountain?"

"Mount Bristle. Why?"

"Just curious."

2121121212121212

She was not just curious. She went to the Outlaw Notice Board and took a poster of Drowzee. Not a bad prize. She would soon be having three hundred Poke in her bank account. Of course, that didn't really matter. Not with what was at stake.

21211212121222121

Violet hated mountains. Ever since Grovyle was a Treecko and they went on a fruitless hunt for the legendary Icy Flute, she had hated mountains. This one wasn't as cold or as high, but her opinion still stood.

The local Pokemon were also a problem. Her attacks did little, and there was always the risk of getting poisoned by a Nidorino or Nidorina. So, she just threw rocks at them. It worked much better than one would have thought.

Eventually, after much climbing, Violet dragged Benny to the top just in time to hear Azurill's cry for help.

"Leave him alone, Drowzee."

"Who are you?"

"We're Exploration Team Diamond."

"Maybe, but you're definitely rookies. Only rookies wear Aura Bows."

In response, Violet chucked a rock at him. This caused the clearing to explode into battle.

2112122121212

Violet gasped as her Scratch was disabled. Drowzee laughed.

"Now you're helpless!"

No, she wasn't helpless. She picked up a stone. A bit sharp, but it wouldn't hurt anybody unless she wanted it to. And right then, there was a Pokemon she really wanted hurt.

She took the initiative, leaping and digging the stone into his skin. Drowzee used psychic power to blow her away, but not before she inflicted some damage.

Benny fought Drowzee as she gasped for breath. This was difficult. She decided that, if she ever saw Grovyle again, she would never complain about him. He had been extremely valuable, more than she realized at the time.

She tried harder to grab air. Her friends were in trouble. But breathing was difficult. It felt like she were on fire… Fire!

She concentrated, harder than she ever had before, calling up her own unique power. Blaze. She stood up, not in good shape, but more powerful. She could do this.

"Hey, Drowzee."

Drowzee turned around, surprised to see her still on her feet. He didn't get much more chance, however.

Violet unleashed her very first Ember attack.

21212112212112

They took Drowzee down the mountain, where he was taken into custody. Marill came up in time to take Azurill home, and they pocketed their share of the bounty. Everything was good until that evening.

"Hey, Violet."

"Yeah?"

"How did you know where to find Drowzee?"

"I had a vision."

"You get visions?"

"Yes. Now, let's get some sleep."

2121122112122112

Dai: Well, this was it. We also get a peek at Violet's new weapon.

Verity: That rock? A weapon?

Dai: Remember last time you annoyed me too much?

Verity: Shutting up now.


	5. Reunion of Friends

Verity: Are you seriously doing this?

Dai: I'm always serious!

Tsukaimon: What about that time when…

Dai: Tsu! I told you over and over that we will never speak of that again!

BlackGatomon: This group simply doesn't have the patience to own something. Come back in the next millennia.

112212121121212

One thing about life at the Guild was that it was never boring. There were always new jobs, or, on occasion, sentry duty. Violet and Loudred waking Benny up had indeed become a daily occurrence.

Team Diamond discovered that they were very good at hunting down outlaws, if only due to the fact that Violet had been one herself, and therefore knew how criminals thought. Not that she ever admitted it. Therefore, their abilities had been put down to talent.

One day the routine was broken during morning announcements.

"Attention, everyone. Now, I'm sure you all know about the time situation by now. Well, it's getting worse. In Treeshroud Forest, time has stopped entirely."

Violet had a hard time keeping her excitement down. It was obvious that Grovyle was still alive, and she had a feeling she knew where he was. All she needed was an excuse to get away.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Guild was in an uproar. They were wondering how this could have happened in such an isolated area.

"Okay, calm down. I can't tell how it happened unless you are quiet."

In that instant, one could hear a pin drop.

"Well, the reason for such a localized time stop is because the Time Gear in Treeshroud Forest was…" Here, he paused for dramatic effect. "Stolen!"

Inside, Violet felt like cheering. Everyone else was exactly the opposite. In order to keep up appearances, she forced herself to look and act as concerned as possible.

"Officer Magnezone asks that we inform him of any suspicious Pokémon. If one Time Gear can be stolen, the rest may be in danger." Well, not all of them. Only four. But she couldn't say that or have to risk spilling the secret. It was bad enough that she mostly stuck to one place. She didn't need Bidoof running around carelessly spouting things about humans from the future. He was known for spilling secrets at the worst possible time, and some of the others weren't much better.

For example, she trusted Loudred with many things, but secrets weren't among them. Even if he promised his silence, he did have a very big mouth. He would probably say something without meaning to.

2121211221

Fortunately, they were doing so well that they got the day off for whatever they wanted. While Benny went to look for treasure, Violet was doing something of a different sort.

Limestone Cavern was full of tough Pokémon. Fortunately, Violet still had the rock she got on Mount Bristle. Eventually, she heard sounds of fighting up ahead. She gripped her sharp stone tightly. If it got too dangerous, she needed all of the weapons that she could get.

Arriving in the area with the Time Gear, she saw Grovyle fighting with a Pokémon who constantly changed shape, obviously a Ditto, and obviously the guardian.

She sighed. Ditto kept changing into Flying Types, which would make it hard to hit, if she hadn't brought along some ranged weapons. Taking aim really carefully, she launched a sleep seed at the Pokémon, currently in Pidgeot form, and watched it crash to the ground. Due to the abilities of sleep seeds to knock out one's brains, odds were that Ditto wouldn't remember the details of the fight, which was good. The less attention gathered the better.

"Hey, Gro, I thought we were trying to keep a low profile. Everyone knows about Treeshroud Forest. If you don't stop picking fights, we'll get caught."

"Violet?"

"Who else? I don't remember anyone else in the Passage of Time."

"You can never be too careful."

"True." Violet walked out of the tunnel. "But, all things considered, looking this way, no one will recognize me. So I can afford to be a bit careless."

12212121122121

After a long explanation on both sides, Grovyle was following Violet back to the Guild.

"And you're sure no one will mind?"

"They didn't mind me showing up out of nowhere. All you need is a convincing backstory."

"What's yours?"

"I'm a normal Chimchar from the Foggy Forest area. I wanted an adventure, so I traveled to the Guild and formed an Exploration Team. Just remember, keep it specific enough to be believable, but vague enough you won't have to worry about inconsistencies."

"And hope they don't figure out that I showed up right when two Time Gears were stolen?"

"I left a note for Ditto, saying that if it or anyone else blabbed before at least six months were up, I would track the snitch down."

"You're scary when you want to be."

"And you just noticed this?"

2121122121

Soon enough, Team Diamond's room at the Guild had another bed, for their newest member, a Grovyle from the Mystery Jungle area, who wore a Joy Ribbon around his ankle.

1111111112

Verity: Okay, why the need for a threat?

Dai: Well, for one, all Dungeons can be reached and finished in one day in-game, so there needs to be a delay somehow.

BlackGatomon: And how does she get through the cavern at level ten?

Dai: Sneakiness, projectile weapons, and her weapon.


	6. What Normal Seems to Be

Verity: Hey, have you noticed how all the Pokemon Professors seem blind at the start of the game?

Dai: Yeah, but, that wasn't really the point.

BlackGatomon: Those guys don't own anything, not even the brains to make a hostile takeover.

122121212121

Ever since Grovyle joined Team Diamond, things had been busy. One day, Chatot called the three of them over after morning announcements.

"You three seem to be quite good at your work. We are impressed by the number of outlaws you have brought in. So, you will finally be given a mission worthy of a proper Exploration Team!"

"Okay, so, what are we doing?"

"Show me your Wonder Map."

The Wonder Map was extremely modified. Violet had actually taken the maps Grovyle had and transferred the basic shape onto the Wonder Map. She had also marked down locations she remembered most clearly, such as Mount Avalanche and Foggy Forest. She didn't mark down the lakes. That would be asking for trouble. She had even marked down the human settlement where she had grown up, which was where she first met Grovyle- Treecko, then.

Chatot chose not to comment on the modifications. Instead, he chose to get on with the mission briefing. Although, they were rather strange, what with two out of three members suddenly appearing out of nowhere. He wouldn't say that, though. He had seen what Violet could do with that stone of hers.

"This is your mission. It is a waterfall that supposedly contains a secret. You are going to investigate this waterfall."

Violet nodded and put the Wonder Map back in the Treasure Bag. That was another strange thing about them. Although Grovyle was further evolved, and probably older, than the other two , Violet seemed to be the leader. "Alright. Let's go, team."

1221122112

Violet felt uncomfortable around the waterfall. She was a Fire Type. Fire Types did not like water.

Benny went up to the waterfall. When he touched it, he was knocked back. "Wow, this water's intense!" Violet was tempted to just take his word for it. However, curiousity won over in the end.

In hindsight, maybe it hadn't been the best idea. It was difficult to even get really close to the water, and when she touched it, she was flung far back, although to this day no one knows if it was the water, her Type, or both. Most think both.

When she recovered enough to think, she realized she was dizzy. In her time exploring, she had learned to tell if it was normal dizzy, or Dimensional Scream dizzy. This was not normal dizzy.

212121212121212

_A Wigglytuff walked up to the waterfall. He took a step back, and leapt into the waterfall, falling into a cave._

21212121212112

Violet blinked. Her partners were talking about where to start looking when they noticed her preparing to leap into the waterfall.

"Violet, what are you doing?"

"Jumping into the waterfall."

"Are you crazy!?"

"It's certainly a possibility, but just trust me, okay?"

Violet backed up, took a few, deep breaths, and jumped into the waterfall. Exchanging glances, Grovyle and Benny leaped through after her.

They all landed in a cave, which seemed to lead farther on. Violet took the lead, as always, and they walked into the cave.

122121211212

Waterfall Cave was not a pleasant place for Fire Types. The only Pokemon Violet could be sure of victory over were the Tangela, and the place was flooded.

On the other hand, Benny discovered a love of diving underwater for treasure, and Grovyle did a large amount of battling. So, all things considered, it was still a relatively good day.

At least, it was until they reached the end. It was a room full of gems, with one much larger than the rest. Naturally, Benny went to try and pull the giant gem out of the wall. When he failed, Grovyle tried. When Grovyle failed, Violet went up and gave it a little tug. Almost immediately she had another vision.

212121122121

_A Wigglytuff walked to the end of the cave. He examined the gem, and gave it a little push._

Click.

_There was a rumble, and then a wave of water came down, washing him away._

1211221121212

Violet stepped away, trying to clear her head. That was when Benny came up to the booby trap.

Violet tried not to panic. Grovyle noticed this, but wisely chose not to comment.

"Okay Benny, it'll be fine, just don't push the gem. Don't push the-"

_Click._

"-Gem."

There was a rumble, and Grovyle came up to her.

"Violet, what's happening?"

"A flood. Coming this way." That was all she could say before the water overtook them.

21212112

On that day, anyone who went to the waterfall could see a Chimchar, a Squirtle, and a Grovyle coming out of a geyser. Of course, no one did except for a Lucario who just blamed it on the Grimy Food drink his partner Umbreon made him try.

12121212211212

Violet was hot and wet. The water seemed shallow, so the wet part wasn't so bad. She felt like she could relax there forever. Sadly, Teddiursa seemed not to agree with her plan.

"Where did you three come from? You just fell out of the sky!"

"Where is this place?"

"This is the Hot Spring."

12122112

After a long discussion with Torkoal the town elder, the three headed back to the Guild to report their discovery.

"-And it flushed us to the Hot Spring. Of course, this might not be a discovery, as there is a chance Wigglytuff was there before us."

"If that were so, why would he order you to investigate the place?"

"I don't know, but it's Wigglytuff. I think you can think of a few reasons."

"True, so, I'll ask, just to be safe."

12212121212121

A bit later, Chatot came out, looking just like he always did when it came to the Guildmaster. Exasperated.

'Well, Violet was right. The Guildmaster has indeed been to Waterfall Cave before. On the bright side, despite being rookies, he is considering you as candidates for an expedition coming up."

Just another day at the Guild.

211212122121

"Violet, how did you know Wigglytuff went to the cave before?"

"Because, in my vision, I saw a younger Wigglytuff."

"Another of those visions of yours?"

"Yeah, I get them a lot."

"Could you two just get to sleep? Some of us want to be able to wake up in the morning."

"Grovyle, you wake up as early as Violet."

"Either way, just go to bed."

122121212121

Karatenmon: And this is why you don't insult my partner.

BlackGatomon: I got it! Just please don't delete me!


	7. Beating the Bullies

Dai: Okay, so are you two done beating each other up?

Pagumon: Yeah.

Salamon: Not like there's anything better.

Verity: We own absolutely nothing.

212121212112

The phrase "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer" was something Violet never wanted to hear again. Not since Team Skull arrived at the Guild. Team Skull was Zubat and Koffing, plus their leader, Skuntank.

No one liked them. For good reason, too. Skuntank had a habit of gassing anyone who got in his way, a lesson Grovyle learned the hard way.

Not to mention, the larder was emptying extremely quickly. While no one had solid proof, they all knew who was stealing the food. They just didn't mention it to the Guildmaster, because the last time someone got on his bad side, dinner was late because Chimecho was occupied with healing them.

Naturally, it was no surprise when Chatot called Team Diamond over.

"Look, you three, we have a problem. Team Skull cleared out the Perfect Apples last night."

This was a problem. If Wigglytuff didn't get his precious Perfect Apples, odds were that they would be scraping the one to tell him off the floor, or, at least, what was left of the messenger and the floor. Everyone knew this. It was a commonly known fact in Treasure Town that Guildmaster Wigglytuff had a mild {not} obsession with Perfect Apples.

"Are they suicidal or something?"

"No clue. Either way, you need to go to Apple Woods and bring some more back."

1212212121211

The advantages of having a team made up of a Fire Type, a Water Type, and a Grass Type included being able to fight anything. Here, Benny and Grovyle had their fair share of opponents, but Violet really shone, blasting away one opponent after another. Whatever outside force determined her appearance as a Pokemon got one thing right. She really was rather fiery.

Along the way, they occasionally stopped for snacks. Apple Woods was suitably named, the whole place full of fallen fruits. The only issue was the lack of Oran Berries, but they made up for it by stopping at the nearby Oran Forest, also suitably named.

2121211212

The battles fought were interesting, but not as much as the encounters with other Explorers.

"See, Ryo!? That drink didn't make you hallucinate!"

"Yeah, well, Shadow, it was my first time trying a Grimy Food drink! I don't understand how you can like that stuff."

Violet, Benny, and Grovyle turned away from the bickering Exploration Team and continued into the woods.

2112212121

Around midday, they arrived in the Deep Apple Woods. Odds were that Violet and Grovyle could scale the Perfect Apple Tree and they would be back at the Guild by sundown.

Unfortunately, Team Skull seemed not to agree with the odds.

"The only way for you to get the Perfect Apples is through us!"

"Gro, be prepared to Dig." Violet whispered.

"Ready."

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?"

"Oh, nothing." Violet threw a stick at them, and when they struck back, Grovyle was already safely underground.

Violet ducked, slashing out with her sharp stone as she did so. She leaped for the hole, only to bump into Zubat. Happy for a chance at him, she burnt his wing.

Benny seemed to be facing up against Koffing, leaving Skuntank unattended. That was fine. He didn't seem bright enough to catch on to her plan, anyway.

She scrambled over to Benny as he used Water Gun on Koffing's face. All they needed now was Grovyle.

Soon enough, he popped out, with a Treasure Bag full of Perfect Apples. The three turned and ran, listening to Team Skull celebrating their apparent 'victory'.

21211212

That night at dinner, when Wigglytuff personally thanked Team Diamond for gathering the Perect Apples, the looks on Team Skull's faces were priceless. A Smeargle who had joined Sunflora and Loudred's team found it good enough to paint it. It sold the next day for over a thousand Poke. Everyone in Treasure Town hated Skuntank and his gang. They just didn't want to admit it. At least, not in front of them.

Later, the rest of the Guild celebrated in Team Diamond's room with more food. They were all glad to see them put in their place. Croagunk announced the grand opening of his swap shop, which had been the mystery side business they all knew he ran.

It had been the best night ever. At least, until Benny asked a question after the others had all left.

"Violet, Grovyle, why are there Time Gears in the Treasure Bag?"

21122121212121

Salamon: And this is why it is important to be careful when keeping secrets.

Dai: Oh, and Shadow and Ryo happen to be my main characters on Sky. It started with me putting in the café, then I thought I could make them just another Team. Now, I tink I'll make them recurring characters.

Verity: Because in this they actually evolved?

Dai: They didn't need to know that!


	8. A Long Story

Dai: Okay, this is getting out of control.

Tsukaimon: Yeah, I have no clue who got into the portal room. Either way, characters from the stories can now come and go freely. And it isn't limited to main characters.

Verity: Oh, joy.

BlackGatomon: These people own nothing, except for an extremely busted portal room.

2121122112

Violet froze. They had been unable to get a pouch for the Time Gears and so put them in the Treasure Bag for the time being, hoping Benny wouldn't find them. It turned out, hoping wasn't enough.

"Um, yeah, it's kind of a long story."

"We have all night."

"Okay, then. You see, Grovyle and I are from the future."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now let me get on with the story. You see, there is this place called Temporal Tower. One day, it collapsed, and the ruler of Temporal Tower, and time itself, Dialga, was changed. He became a being known as Primal Dialga.

"When Dialga went wild, time stopped, with no way of returning it, everywhere. I was born soon after."

1212121221

_A girl with red hair and gray eyes left the house she had always known. The human settlement had been there since before Dialga went wild. Her parents had told her about days when there was the sun still._

_The settlement was rather isolated, located in a large mountain range. Wild Pokémon roamed those areas, and since the planet was paralyzed, they were even more vicious. She had been told to be careful around wild Pokémon, at least until she seemed old enough to take care of herself._

_That was how it worked. Human children could leave their homes when they showed the maturity that their parents did when they were ten. Being unable to tell the difference between day and night, how mature someone was was how they identified their ages. The girl was currently mature enough to pass for eight._

_She heard a rattling behind her house and walked behind to see a Treecko trapped under the trash can. She carefully lifted it off of the little creature._

"_Are you alright?"_

_Treecko nodded. "I'm fine."_

"_Good."_

"_Why did you help me?"_

"_Because, here, everyone sticks together. We might not have the best lives, but at least we have each other._

"_I see. Anyway, my name's Treecko."_

"_I'm Violet."_

212121211

"So, you expect me to believe that you're human?"

"Used to be human. Now, listen."

1212121212

_Violet and Treecko stood at the edge of the settlement. The two of them were finally leaving on their adventure._

"_So, where should we go first?"_

"_How about the Vast Ice Mountain? I've heard of a legendary treasure there."_

"_Sure."_

_That was a bad mistake. The misadventure that followed involved freezing temperatures, cliffs, slippery ice, and an extremely bad tempered Articuno .From that day forward, Violet hated mountains._

211122121

'Was there any point to telling me that?"

"Well, that's when Treecko evolved into Grovyle, but that's about it."

"Then get on with it."

"Okay. Well, we were visiting the Dusk Forest, now known as Foggy Forest, when I got a strange vision of a Pokémon placing a stone in a statue. That was the first vision of many. All of these visions told me to go back in time, gather five Time Gears from any location, and use them to stop the collapse of Temporal Tower. Of course, we had no way to get back in time, until we met Celebi."

1212121221

_Violet and Grovyle walked through thick, dark fog when they encountered a Sableye. It called for others, and they were surrounded until there was a flash of light, and a pink Pokémon appeared beside them._

"_Need help?"_

"_Yeah, that'd be great."_

_Celebi Teleported the other two to a different part of the forest._

"_So, what are you doing here?"_

_Violet explained everything about their journey._

"_I can help you get back in time. Just prepare, figure out some Time Gear locations you think you can handle, and come here on occasion."_

"_Really? You'd do that even though it's a suicide mission?"_

"_Technically, it isn't suicide if you never existed in the first place."_

122212112

"So, she agreed to help you erase her from existence?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Anyway, we searched for some good Time Gear locations. Due to Grovyle being a Grass Type, the ones in Dark Crater and Crevice Cave were immediately ruled out. Eventually, we decided on Treeshroud Forest, Limestone Cavern, and the three Legendary Lakes."

"Legendary Lakes?"

"Fogbound Lake, Underground Lake, and Crystal Lake are home to the spirit trio of Legendary Pokémon, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, who protect the Time Gears."

"We're gonna be stealing from Legendaries?"

"We?"

"Violet, in case you hadn't noticed, we're a team. Teammates stick together. Besides, this way someone will be able to tell the story of how it happened."

Violet nodded. "Well, this will make it easier."

The three collapsed on their beds, waiting for morning.

12121221212

Shadow: Hello!

Dai: Well, Tsukaimon, when you said the intruders didn't have to be main characters, I hoped you were joking. Guess you weren't. Now, someone get this Umbreon out of the main room!


	9. The Journey Begins

Dai: I hate this.

Verity: Just for the record, the portal room was your idea.

BlackGatomon: Still own nothing.

12112211221

Wigglytuff's Guild was well known for randomly going on expeditions. It was, after all, run by Wigglytuff.

On the morning that the expedition members would be chosen, Benny woke up as early as Violet and Grovyle for once. They headed to the morning briefing, passing Loudred in the halls as he went to wake up Team Skull. They noticed he was carrying some of Smeargle's paint, and decided not to ask.

The group was first to the morning briefing, given that they all, for once, woke up early. If necessary, they had actually squirreled away Chesto Berries for that particular purpose.

When Bidoof finally trudged into the main area, Chatot got started.

"Today, we are beginning the expedition. The Guildmaster has made his final decisions about who will be going. Now, if any of you don't get picked, please give your support to the ones who did."

Wigglytuff handed Chatot a piece of paper.

"This list contains the members. Let's see… Sunflora, Loudred, Smeargle, Bidoof, Violet, Benny, Grovyle, Chimecho, Corphish, Croagunk, Diglett, and Dugtrio."

Croagunk chuckled. "How long until he figures it out?"

Team Diamond exchanged glances.

"Five…"

"Four…"

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One."

"Wait a minute! Guildmaster, this list seems to include every member of the Guild!"

"Of course!"

"You do realize we'll be leaving the Guild defenseless, right?"

"Don't worry about that! I enlisted a local Exploration Team to keep watch of the area. You two can come in now!"

The Umbreon and Lucario from Apple Woods stepped in.

"These are Shadow and Ryo. They will take care of the place while we're gone."

Chatot couldn't find a way to argue.

"Alright then. Everyone, go pack whatever you need in Treasure Town and come back in an hour for the mission briefing."

211221121212

In Treasure Town, Violet, Benny, and Grovyle had to discuss something.

"No stealing Time Gears on this trip?"

"We have plenty of time before they discover the one in Limestone Cavern was stolen. I won't mess around with staying undercover."

2121212121

An hour later, everyone was gathered in the main area of the Guild.

"Alright. The mission is to explore in the southeast. There is a lake that we hope to find. Since it is far away, we should make a base camp at the foot of the mountains, around the entrance to the Foggy Forest."

In other words, they would be paying a visit to Fogbound Lake. Given just how illusive it was, this was no surprise. It was only natural that they would be traveling there with the rest of the Guild eventually.

"We will split into groups for greater mobility. The first group is Sunflora, Loudred, and Smeargle. Next is Violet, Benny, Grovyle, and Bidoof. Team Skull will be their own group. The Guildmaster and I will travel as a pair. Then there is Chimecho, Diglett, and Corphish. The final group will be Croagunk and Dugtrio."

They all split into their groups and got started.

"Yup, yup, Violet, what's the quickest way to Foggy Forest?"

"Well, I would recommend we go through the Craggy Coast and over Mount Horn, as the most direct route."

"You know best. Lead on, yup yup!"

2211212

They eventually arrived at the Craggy Coast. They were currently on a cliff overlooking the sea.

"Okay, let's move on, fast."

"Violet, water isn't that bad."

"Bidoof, on my way to Treasure Town, I nearly drowned! Water and I just do not get along. Unless it's a hot spring, of course."

21122112

Craggy Coast was not a pleasant place for Violet. Benny found treasure underwater, Bidoof brought along a huge supply of Slip Seeds, and Grovyle was ready to battle. Violet, however, had issues.

She eyed the Dratini warily. Dragon Pokemon were rare, and not necessarily the most enjoyable opponents. She really wished she had taken the time to buy that Fairy Type TM instead of the Foe-Fear Orbs. There was only one way to get away.

Summoning all of her courage, she grabbed a Slip Seed and jumped into the water, staying near the bottom. The Dratini slithered away, unhappy at losing it's opponent.

When she emerged, she launched a Gravelerock at it, knocking it out.

Grovyle laughed.

"I never thought I'd see you willingly going underwater."

"Oh, shut up."

1221122121

About halfway through the dungeon, they stopped for lunch. They sat down with some Blue Gummis and had a real feast. At least, they did until the Spheal came.

Violet made a mental note that eating large amounts of Blue Gummis at the Craggy Coast was a bad idea. She used Scratch to knock away one that came too close and blasted the others from a farther range. She also found that using Ember to heat up her rock made it a lot more effective.

After they got rid of their opponents, they decided to continue moving. They would eat on the go. This would make them much less detectable.

2112212112

Eventually, the path started heading inland, which would take the group to Mount Horn. This pleased Violet. She had seen enough of water. She really wouldn't mind never seeing any again. It was cold and wet and she couldn't breathe in it. More importantly, she could barely swim.

They kept moving. Violet munched a Red Gummi as she walked. They ran into much fewer wild Pokemon. The few that they did encounter gave them no problems at all.

Eventually, they arrived at the base of Mount Horn. The sun was currently setting.

"Well, we made good progress today. We should be at the base camp by this time tomorrow."

"So, how about food?"

Violet divided up a combination of Gummis, Berries, Seeds, and Apples amongst the four of them. After eating, they prepared a place to stay the night. Violet carefully made a fire, and they fell asleep ready to climb the mountains.

122122121

Dai: Get out!

Togepi: I just want some food…

Vee-Vee: Oh, let it have some.

Dai: You aren't my partner, so I don't need to listen to your opinions.

Tsukaimon: Ever get the feeling she has issues?

Verity: You would know. You're her Digimon.


End file.
